1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sectioned ice cream containers and more particularly pertains to a new sliceable product container device for sectioning a container of ice cream into equal portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sectioned ice cream containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, sectioned ice cream containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,929; 3,957,773; 4,349,110; 3,343,746; 2,969,902; and Des. 124,755.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sliceable product container device. The prior art describes inventions having containers being formed from bands being detachably connected one upon another.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new sliceable product container device which has many of the advantages of the sectioned ice cream containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new sliceable product container device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sectioned ice cream containers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a container having a base wall and also having a plurality of band members forming a side wall of the container and having a base band member being securely attached upon the base wall; and also includes a plurality of peal-able sealing strips for removably attaching the band members together to form the side wall of the container; and further includes a lid being removably disposed upon the container; and also includes a fastening strip being attached to the band members; and further includes an assembly of cutting ice cream into sections for easy removal from the container. None of the prior art describes a flexible line being used to cut the ice cream into equal sections.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the sliceable product container device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new sliceable product container device which has many of the advantages of the sectioned ice cream containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new sliceable product container device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sectioned ice cream containers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new sliceable product container device for sectioning a container of ice cream into equal portions.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new sliceable product container device that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new sliceable product container device that eliminates waste and also the mess associated with trying to dip out ice creamy from a container.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.